Malam pertama atau kedua?
by mochies
Summary: Mana mau Baekhyun melakukan malam pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di jakarta enak saja, dengan lingkungan seperti itu? NO! thank you. Baekhyun ingin bibit berkelas Chanyeol menyembur diBali! Tapi malam pertama saja mereka tidak melakukan, apakah ini disebut malam kedua? chanbaek,BL,yaoi,oneshoot,pwp


Pernikahan.

Nah itu, hubungan yang dijalin sekarang oleh Chanyeol putra baskara dengan anak semata wayang teman bisnis ayahnya- Baekhyun azka pratama. Mereka memang dijodohkan, mereka pikir terlalu kaku.

Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berbulan madu, di Bali. Mereka mengatakan jika jakarta terlalu sumpek dan berdebu. Mereka tidak suka, masa iya bikin anak dijakarta? Dengan lingkungan yang tidak baik itu? Jelas Baekhyun menolak. Baekhyun ingin benih-benih berkelas chanyeol tertanam dirahimnya di Bali dan lahiran di korea. Memang benar Baekhyun itu blasteran Korea-Indonesia. Bisa di liat dari sipit mata Baekhyun dan bibir tipis, dan kulitnya yang seperti bayi baru lahir jika di tapok saja sudah merah.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang, seluk-beluk keluarga Chanyeol dari mana. Aku akan mengatakan, Chanyeol sebenarnya blasteran rusia-korea. Tetapi Ayahnya membangun perusahaan di Indonesia, dan menghuni di negara Tropis itu.

"Chanyeol kamu ini kenapa sih! Jangan ngendus selangkangan ku terus ihh". Si mungil kesal bukan main, apa hormonnya yang menjadikan sengsi begini, baru di dekati sedikit saja sudah menggigit. seperti cicak kawin saja.

"Kamu abis, perawatannya? Wangi banget soalnya. Aku jadi ngaceng nih". Chanyeol itu memang frontal sekali, kata chanyeol untuk menghapus sekat dinding diantara mereka berdua.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang menikmati malam indah di Bali, mereka menonton film horor. Itu rekomendasi Baekhyun, dia mengatakan tidak takut padahal jika setannya baru keluar sedikit saja, sudah menjerit-jerit tidak tau diri. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menyumpalkan otongnya ke mulut Baekhyun , benar Chanyeol ingin merasakan pijatan mulut Baekhyun dipenisnya. Mereka juga belum melakukan malam pertama, karena saat Baekhyun mau di ajak. Malah mencari alasan terus, halah paling nanti kalo sudah digenjot bakalah keenakan-batin chanyeol.

"Azka udah ya,nonton filmnya. Aku udah pengin banget nih". Chanyeol merengek, dengan sengaja dia memanggil Baekhyun 'Azka'.

"Bentar lagi baskara, belum habis filmya". Apasih maunya Baekhyun? Tadi ketakutan kaya kucing betina kawin menjerit-jerit dan tangannya tidak sengaja mengenai penis chanyeol dan sekarang ingin menonton filmnya sampai habis. Dia ingin mati muda apa bagaimana? Chanyeol bingung.

"Tapi mah, aku gak tahan ini. Udah sebulan gak onani. Demi malem pertama". Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sange berat, sejak pertama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun hanya mengenakan baju putih polos Chanyeol, yang tentu kebesaran ditubuhnya. Dia itu mau menggoda apa bagaimana? Baekhyun dimata Chanyeol sudah seperti bintang bokep jav saja.

Untuk hari pertama mereka, melakukan sesuatu yang enak benar gagal total.

Bagaimana bisa, Baekhyun tertidur saat Chanyeol sedang menciumi bokong dan paha padat semok Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasrah dan memilih menyelesaikannya sendiri dikamar mandi.

 **e)(o**

Ini hari ke-dua mereka dibali, planningnya sih. Chanyeol mau surving. Dipanas-panas begini, pasti dia akan terlihat sangat seksi. Uhhh!.

Akan aku beri tau sedikit, jika Mama Baekhyun menghadiahi mereka pulau beserta isi-isinya. Memang kekayaannya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, memang keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini berisikan manusia-manusia kaya dengan harta dan ketajiran yang melintir-tir. Sampe akar-akarnya.

"Pah, kalo mau kepantai. Sendiri aja. Panas di luar bisa-bisa kulit indahku ini terkena sinar matahari". Duhhh mulutnya Baekhyun, lemes sekali ya.

Chanyeol mengiyakan, dan pergi sendiri untuk bermain dengan ombak dan berseluncur dipapan. "Iya mah, nanti kalo udah ademan dikit nyusul ya". Pengantin baru, panggilannya mamah-papah aku merinding mendengarnya.

Memang benar, si Baekhyun ini sering memanjakan tubuhnya dengan melakukan perawatan. Untuk menjaga kulitnya tetap bersinar, dah juga bokongnya semakin semok agar Chanyeol betah di sarangnya.

Sekarang kan banyak pelakor, Apalagi Chanyeol itu idaman kaum hawa. Sudah kaya, muda, tampan. Tidak ada yang kurang dari diri chanyeol, maka'nya Baekhyun harus pintar membuat suaminya itu betah di sarangnya. Tidak mencari lobang lain.

Jika lobang dirumah saja nikmat, pasti pikir-pikir dulu lah. Kalau ingin menikmati lobang jalang di luaran sana.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun mulai mengganti pakainnya. Dengan kemeja putih yang sudah disiapkan jauh hari oleh Baekhyun. Liat bahkan kemeja itu sangat pendek, bahkan bokong Baekhyun keliatan banget kalo lagi jalan.

Iyalah sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah, mempersiapkan diri; Dengan mandi susu, kembang, dan mengerok habis rambut diselangkangannya dan mengerok habis bulu dikakinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah wangi sekali, siap untuk diperawani dan digagahi oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol, dengan sengaja menggunakan kacamata hitamnya yang membuat panas seperti bintang film Bokep, miyabi? Kalah. Ini lebih panas, atau sora aoi? Kalah! apasih bagusnya sora aoi itu, hanya modal tetek gede aja apa bagusnya? Batin Baekhyun kenapa Jongin- suami kyungsoo sahabatnya itu waktu jaman PDKT dengan kyungsoo suka sekali. Atau mia khalifa? Si bule itu, Apa sih cantiknya. Sehun-sepupunya sangat menggilai Mia khalifa.

Mulai saat itu, Baekhyun berjanji kalo dia punya suami. Suaminya gak akan tergiur sama bintang dewasa gituan. Cukup Baekhyun saja, yang menjadi bintang Bokep suaminya.

Eh kenapa kita megabsen dan membahas. bintang bokep begini sih!

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya berdiri di tengah hamparan pasir putih uhh sangat seksi. Baekhyun jadi sange deh!

Dengan tetesan air yang mengucur dan tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang mengkilat akibat terkena sinar matahari. Baekhyun memotret Chanyeol dan kemudia ia terkikik sendiri melihat hasil fotonya. Dan chanyeol belum sadar, jika dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya, agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Lalu si mungil memeluk Chanyeol dari arah belakang mengusakan wajahnya dengan gemas di punggung telanjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum dan membalikan badan. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol sudah tau kok, keberadaan Baekhyun terlihat dari bayangan si mungim yang terpampang jelas di pasir pantai.

"Katanya tadi panas, gak mau kesini". Baekhyun cemberut dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Baekhyun dengan sengaja pergi kearah batu karang yang besar.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan meliuk-liukan bokong semoknya membuat chanyeol. Horny seketika.

Baekhyun mengulum jari telunjuknya dan duduk di pesisir pantai dengan ombak yang tenang itu dengan memperlihatkan pahanya.

Dan mulai mengulum jarinya seperti mengulum penis Chanyeol. "Sayang, kamu ingin mendiamkanku begini saja? Tidak tertarik". Baekhyun melepas satu-persatu kancing bajunya. Menyembulah puting bengkaknya yang menggiurkan.

Membuat Chanyeol sulit bernafas. "Kau menggodaku Baek, liat saja akan kubuat tidak bisa berjalan nantinya!". Chanyeol mulai mengrayangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang.

Baekhyun berdiri terus, menumpukan kedua tangannya di batu karang itu. Dan mulai menggoda penis chanyeol. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya memmbuat Baekhyun keenakan!.

"Nghh... chan enakkk". Baekhyun mendesah seperti jalang tidak tau diri.

Lalu Chanyeol menampar bokong Baekhyun, dan membuat pipi bokong Baekhyun bergetar.

"Ouhh... mau tampar lagi channn". Baekhyun meminta, maka Chanyeol menurutinya.

Plak!

Plak!

"Sudahh, aku ingin penismu chan". Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di hamparan pasir putih itu. Chanyeol itu bodoh apa ya? Apa dia tidak takut nanti lobang suami mungilnya kemasukan sesuatu. Seperti tripang atau patrick teman spoengbob yang bodoh itu?

Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun, shit bahkan Baekhyun sudah menatap lapar penis yang masih terbungkus celana calvin clein. Baekhyun mulai mengelus-ngelus Penis Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Membuat chanyeol menggeram rendah.

Dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun membuka celana Chanyeol, dan keluarlah. Penis raksasa Chanyeol yang sudah setengah berdiri. Dan menampar pipi Baekhyun cukup keras. "Uhhh penismu nakal sekali chan, minta dihukum". Kata Baekhyun menggoda, Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Lalu mengarahkan Penisnya ke bibir merah merekah Baekhyun. "Hisap baek". Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"hisap uhh fuck.. terus baek". Chanyeol menggeram dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk memperkosa mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukan hanya; menjilatnya, tapi menyedot, mengurut, dan bermain-main dengan penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan binal, yang membuat Chanyeol tersulut. "Lepaskan Baekhyun". Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol sesuai perintah lalu, Membawa penis tersebut kearah putingnya yang membengkak. Puting Baekhyun disenggol membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang keenakan.

"Menungging baek, aku akan mempersiapkan lubangmu". Nafas Chanyeol memburu, lalu Baekhyun menungging. Chanyeol tengokan Baekhyun kearah belakang dan mulai menciumnya dengan penus nafsu. Mereka berperang lidah dengan sangat panas. Mengalahkan teriknya matahari.

Chanyeol memasukan ketiga jarinya sekaligus, Baekhyun mendesah. Antara perih dan nikmat. Setelah lobang yang merekah seperti buah semangka itu siap, Chanyeol mengurut penisnya dan mulai memasukan penisnya ke lobang Baekhyun. "Uhhh nghhh chann... sakittt".

"Diam, kau nanti juga akan keenakan. Seperti diperkosa oleh tiga orang".

Plak!

Chanyeol menampar bongkangan yang sudah memerah itu, merematnya dengan lihai. Lalu tangan yang satunya ia bawa untuk meremas dada bengkak Baekhyun.

Puting Baekhyun diplintir, dan dipetik kayak senar. Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang keenakan ditempat, terkapar seperti ikan paus yang haus belaian.

Terangsang seperti jalang, yang sedang digoda oleh pria hidung belang.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak ke arah depan sesuai gerakan. Yang semakin lama-semakin brutal.

Baekhyun sudah orgasme sebanyak tiga kali, bahkan Chanyeol belum sama sekali kenaoa ini tidak adil sih?

"Chanyeol aku ingin, diatas". Kata Baekhyun, yang sudah sange berat.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol membalikan tubuh mereka. Dan Baekhyun mulai menggoda penis Chanyeop dengan bokong semoknya.

"Nghhhh chanyeol, besar". Baekhyun memberikan pujian untuk prianya.

"Ketatkan sayang argh". Chanyeol menggeram dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan, memutar-mutar.

Mereka seperti sedang menapaki langit saja, sungguh enak.

Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuh suami mungilnya.

Sebenarnya, bagian yang Baekhyun suka sih. Mengetatkan lubangnya. Menurut Baekhyun itu sangat seksi.

Saat Chanyeol mulai menggenjot kasar dan chanyeol berkata . "Aku akan sampai baek". Pada genjotan kesepuluh Chanyeol menyemburkan benihnya di dalam rahim Baekhyun.

Mereka benar-benar ambruk, karena merasakan keenakan duniawi yang tiada tara!.

Semoga kecebong berkelas Chanyeol, sampai tujuan doa'kan ya.

 **...**

 **ini pwp bukan sih? aku bingung wkwkw. ja**


End file.
